


Galad o Lasgalen, The light of Greenwood.

by cchhhhhris



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, Fanvids, M/M, Male Slash, Mirkwood, Multi, Romance, thrandolas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchhhhhris/pseuds/cchhhhhris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of love, between Legolas and Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galad o Lasgalen, The light of Greenwood.

**Author's Note:**

> * 12 mins short film.
> 
> * Assume the current name of woodland realm is Lasgalen as Thorin called in "The battle of the five armies", not Eryn Galen or Mirkwood.
> 
> * The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit major movie characters involved.

Story:

Right before the quest of the fellowship of the Ring, when the woodland realm had not become Mirkwood. A war burst forth between Elves-Men-Dwarfs alliance and Orcs.

Legolas left Lasgalen (the Greenwood realm) to join the allies without his King’s permit after their argument. Thranduil tried to bring him back, and made his confession…However, Legolas decided to stay and fight to end with his companions.

Having Thranduil’s reinforcements in the final battle, the allies defeated Orcs. Afterwards, Elrond immediately called a council establishing the “Fellowship of the Ring”.

While everyone were celebrating the victory with their beloved. The Elven King and Prince reconciled their relationship by confiding their true feelings to each other. Legolas was allowed to join the fellowship and promised Thranduil he would come back to his love.

After the fellowship left the next morning, Thranduil got a message that Woodland realm was raided when his major force away from the kingdom. Though they rushed back and won, Thranduil was badly injured by dragon fire so he chose bonding his spirit with the forest to defend enemies.

Years later, most of Silvan Elves left woodland to Valinor. Thranduil’s spirit became a shadow forever lingering and waiting in the trees and memories (as Elrond predicted in the beginning scene).

When Legolas completed his missions and returned. There were rumors that the Great Greenwood now turning to Mirkwood a dark and quiet land. Legolas tried to find his way home, but what he found was a forest filled with Thranduil’s most precious memories and dreams of the good old days they were together.

 

The movie ends with Legolas falling into Thranduil's dreams. The father might be waken up by his son, or they might be reunited and stay in those sweet dreams.


End file.
